1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic original handling apparatus adapted for use in an image forming apparatus for forming an image from an original, for example a copier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art apparatus there are provided plural bins for accommodating originals to be copied, each of said bins being provided with a feeding means for feeding said originals which are transported through a common path to an original exposure section wherein an image formation required for copying is conducted with an exposure means such as an optical scanning means, and then are returned to original receiving bins corresponding to the aforementioned original accommodating bins. In such apparatus the copying operation is started when a first user places originals into an original bin and provides instructions by means of a setting cevice for the necessary copying conditions, such as the number of copies. Even during the course of said copying process, a second or subsequent user may place originals into other bins and provide instructions for relevant copying conditions such as the number of copies, on the corresponding setting devices, whereby the copying process for the second user can be automatically started as soon as the process for the first user is completed.
Such conventional apparatus is disadvantageous in that, if some of the original bins already contain originals to be copied, the copying of a new original, even if it is required urgently, must wait until the copying of originals already in the bins is completed.